Kamui Katsuragi/Data
Deck Kamui plays Nova Grappler decks in all of his appearances, his strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills or standing his units. Kamui himself stated that Nova Grappler is his ideal clan and will never switch it. Throughout both Vanguard and Vanguard G series, Kamui has been seen using a wide variety of different Nova Grappler archetypes. While he usually keeps one deck as his main, it is shown that he keeps his previous decks and ocassionally uses them. Season 1 During the begining of the series, his starter vanguard is Battleraizer and his ace is Asura Kaiser. During the first shop tournament, his deck focus switches to Mr. Invincible and he adds Rock the Wall to his deck to aid his soulcharge. During the second regionals, his deck changes its focus to the Blau ride chain. He also focuses more on standing his units. Season 2 In season 2, his deck receives additional cards from the Breaker of Limits booster pack and his starter vanguard is changed to Beast Deity, White Tiger. Before the Singapore stage, he edits his deck and focuses on Beast Deity, Azure Dragon and using its Persona Blast. With this deck, he wins in all his matches in the Singapore stage. His winning streak with this deck is stopped by Tetsu during episode 78. After his visit to the vacation island, he rebuilds the deck with a Raizer build, featuring Perfect Raizer as his main Vanguard. As Perfect Raizer removes his own Rear Guards to power up, Kamui makes up for his losses by using cards with skills that allow him to draw, such as Street Bouncer and Magician Girl, Kirara, or by Soulcharging Raizers from the Deck by reintroducing Mr. Invincible. Illuminal Deck]] Kamui then reverts back to his previous Beast Deity tactics for the last leg of the Circuit. However, this deck has a more balanced strategy between offence and defence, with Kamui still using draw skills and Draw Triggers from his Raizer deck. His ace card is the crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon, which he combines with various stand strategies such as resting his new Beast Deities, then standing them, giving them extra power. Season 3 Illuminal in the Season 3]] Kamui continues to use a Beast Deity deck, focused on Break Riding Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon and using Beast Deity, Ethics Buster's Break Ride skill in tandem with Illuminal's Limit Break for multiple attacks. Kamui later adds even more Beast Deities in order to help him syncronize with his new Crossbreak Ride; Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme, which turns non-trigger Beast Deity units into stand triggers. Reversed Kamui changed his Beast Deities deck to a Яeverse Beast Deities Deck with a focus on the another Crossbreak Ride; Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse". During the Break Ride turn, along with the Limit Break which stands Ethics Buster "Яeverse" again, he can go to up to eight attacks in one turn which exhausts a player's hand if they want to guard that many attacks. Season 4 Kamui goes back to using the Raizer series but with the introduction of some new cards. After remembering Aichi, he rebuilt his deck to use Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare legion to not only get an extra critical but using his rear-guards skill like Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare to stand up after they attack as well as having Carvingraizer to give a boost to his Legion vanguards. G Season 1 In Cardfight Vanguard G, Kamui runs an "Exxtreme Battler" deck with Exxtreme Battler, Victor, as his ace. G Season 2 Kamui brings out his old Beast Deity deck to help Chrono train, now updated with Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe as his new ace. Kamui's "Exxtreme Battler" deck now includes Meteokaiser, Victor, which allows him to stand more of his rearguards while giving them a massive power boost to overwhelm his opponents. During his fight against Chrono in the Generation Quest's Ultimate Stage, his deck focuses on the Rush ability as well as the skills of Meteokaiser, Bustered. NEXT His deck now contains his new ace, Exxcessive Battler, Victor, with the skill to stand all his rearguards, and focuses mainly on the skills of Favorite Champ, Victor. Manga Chants *The great Kamui rides... the impervious hero exploding onto the scene! Mr. Invincible! *Soar into battle the king of keeping it real! Mr. invincible! *I released that raging, evil soul! I ride Brutal Jack! *3 times the dragon means the 3 times the force! Get ready for this ride it's Brutal Jack! *With the mane of courage and the roar of justice! I ride the king of all cats, Lion Heat! *The Great Kamui does an awesome ride! The absolutely invincible, armored... ...Stern Blaukluger! *The great Kamui does his ultimate ride! It's my pleasure to introduce you to unstoppable force of Stern Blaukluger! *The great Kamui brings out the big,bad Robot! I ride, Asura Kaiser! *Sleeping blue dragon in the blue star... My voice is heaven's decree! Awaken and descend to Earth! I ride... Beast Deity, Azure Dragon! *Sleeping dragon protecter of the Planet Cray! Heed your masters call! Show them how Nova Grapplers roll! The great Kamui rides Beast Deity, Azure Dragon! *Raizer series... the great me rides the ultimate machine! Answer your master, Raizers! Gather together here and form Perfect Raizer! *Raizer series! Answer your master and form into the ultimate perfect raizer among the raizers! Ride, Perfect Raizer! *It's the pinnicle of the Raizer Series, comin' out for a power ride! Combining the strengths of all my Raizer units to create the ultimate Raizer, Perfect Raizer! *The sacred glow that is proof of hope... Envelop the world with your light! I crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! *A humble call from the bachelor king to the ultimate battleroid unit! I ride into victory with Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! *The Guardian of Cray his ultimate form light up these Dork Irregulars! Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! The Great Kamui Crossrides! *Your holy light is the proof of hope! Envelop the world with your light! Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! The great Kamui break rides ontop of Ethics Buster! *This is the rumored beast god! It fists are absolutely invincible! It crushed innumerable opponents! The newest! The greatest! The zenith! The great Kamui rides Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme! *Go! Burning Fire! Roaring Thunder! The great Kamui break rides the furious strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme! *The strongest on earth! Anxiety, evil, and anguish, grovel before Kamui the Great! Crossbreak ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse"! *A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare! *Seek mate! Dark crimson magma lying deep underground and blue sky surrounding this planet in the heavens! Now, awaken and line up to protect the home planet! The great Kamui's Legion! *The great Kamui's seek mate! Blue light of a star born in the darkness of space! Magma breathed in and out by a pulsating scarlet star! Explosive descent! Mega-super-ultra-special power! Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare! The great Kamui's Legion! Battles Category:Character Data